Naruto's Inner Chaos
by Tsukoyomi13
Summary: A adopted version of Anthurak chaos lord's story Inner chaos. I love my FFVII Naruto crossovers and this one won my heart like all other ones . Naruto drops his mask after Orochimaru sealed the kyuubi, unlocking 2 bloodlines, one is his Ancestor. Chaos.


Tsuki: Hey guys due to power outages and screwed up networks around our school I had time to finish my general's possession chapter 1 and this revised (a wee bit)

Kyuubi: Yea I know surprising. But she had to wait till she got home to upload though. Its another Annoying adoption.

Tsuki: I can't stand great stories go to waste and forgotten or least the ones I like. This one was once called Inner chaos by Anthurak the Chaos Lord….ok long name ya got… well here is the first chapter I thank you for letting me adopt and enjoy.

Chapter one: One step Closer

As Naruto floated through the inky blackness of his subconscious, only one thought was going through his head.

_Damnit_

_Damnit_

_Damnit_

Things had gone from bad to worse to hell. First there was the realization that that Gaara kid was another Jinchuuriki, then he, the banshee (Sakura) and the teme (Sasuke), had gotten ambushed by that Hebi-teme masquerading as a Grass nin. But even though that may have been bad, Naruto was still confident they could survive, especially when he entered his demon form. But then, that damn traitor had done something to the seal, not only knocking him unconscious, but even worse was the fact that he could no longer feel Kyuubi's chakra. He could still sense it, but it was like another seal had been added, cutting him off from it.

To sum things up, he was in deep shit.

There was an enemy nearby, one obviously far more powerful than any of them. He wasn't too worried about Sasuke since Orochimaru seemed to want him for something. He probably wanted to get his hands on his Sharingan since he defiantly knew what Itachi had been able to do with it.

However, the same couldn't be said for him and Sakura. He knew he wasn't dead, but he didn't know about Sakura. Not that he would morn the annoying banshee's death much, but she was a comrade meaning he had to look out for her.

Now, if anyone else knew what Naruto was thinking right now, they'd probably think the apocalypse was nigh or something. But the truth is, Naruto was a lot smarter than he let on. He only wore a mask of idiocy for his own safety. I mean, for the villagers to know he was the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune was one thing, but if they knew he was a very competent shinobi and could use small amounts of the foxes chakra at will it would just make his life a lot worse. And his life was a living hell to begin with.

In truth Naruto was probably nearly on par with Sasuke in taijutsu and though he was no genius like Shikamaru, he was pretty smart. He practically hated Sakura. If anyone were to ask who he really liked, he'd definitely say Hinata as they had had a secret friendship since they were about five. Plus he had known of Kyuubi for long before that traitor Mizuki had blathered it to him. He could even tap into the fox's chakra to take on a "demon form" as he dubbed it. When he and Sasuke had fought Haku, he didn't go into a rage over the "death" of the teme like his sensei thought. Naruto had actually known that Sasuke wasn't dead and had been waiting for him to go down so he could have a good alibi for using Kyuubi's power.

Which brings us back to the current situation.

'_Great, just great. I'm unconscious in dangerous territory, there's an enemy nin nearby, The teme's probably captured, Sakura may be dead, I may be dead pretty soon and to top it all off, I'm cut off from the furball's chakra. This is just great'_

'**Don't worry'**

'_What the…, Kyuubi is that you?'_

'**No, I am not that demon'**

'_Than are you Shinigami, great that means I am dead'_

'**Nope'**

'_Then who the heck are you? And what did you mean by "I am not that demon"? Are you another demon?'_

'**You'll see when you meet me'**

'_Well I can't exactly see right now, you think you could help me with all this darkness'_

'**Sure, one second'**

As the voice faded Naruto could see a bright light that seemed to melt away the darkness. Then he could feel his feet land on what he supposed was ground.

'**There, better?'**

'_Well, who are you, where am I and could you turn that light down'_

'**Oh, sorry about that'**

The light dimmed and Naruto could finally get a look at his surroundings. He was standing on a small grassy plain that jutted out the side of a huge mountain. Looking out, he could many other mountains as far as the eye could see. The space between the mountains was filled a thick fog, though more likely they were clouds considering how high up he was. Looking around the outcropping he was on, he could see several stones lined in circular patterns. There were small, spike-like stones arranged in an outer circle, followed by a ring of large vertical slabs that had a ring of vertical slabs on top creating. Inside this ring was another ring of small spike-like stones only they had a bluish, almost glow to them. Finally, inside this ring, was a horseshoe shaped arrangement of slabs like the second ring, only they were about half again as tall. In the center of all of this was a small pool of water. (Basically its Stonehenge only with an extra outer ring). All in all, though it was very basic and primitive looking, Naruto thought it was very impressive and imposing.

"So, what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?

Naruto spun around at the voice, the same one as before, though without the deep tone to it.

In front of him, standing on the edge of the outcropping was a being Naruto could only think of one word to describe.

'_Demon'_

He stood about 6 feet tall and seemed to wear an all black body suit, or maybe that was his skin. He wore some kind of blood red armor over his body with dark golden spiky toed boots and a single clawed gauntlet of the same color on his left hand. His face was pale, his ears were pointed, he had fangs and his eyes were yellow. He had long black hair that was spiky on his head but spilled over his back. On top of his head was some kind of helmet that seemed too made up of blood red spikes, but the most striking thing about him were the two black and crimson bat-like wings folded up behind him like a cape (basically, think Vincent's Chaos form). However the oddest thing was that his mouth was curled in a mirth-filled smile, something that seemed quite out of place on such a being.

As Naruto was about to ask he raised his hand up to stop him.

"Before you ask, yes I am a demon. As for where we are, we're inside your mind, only uninfluenced by the seal. As for my name, call me Chaos"

Naruto was a bit shocked at this, but was quickly able to regain his composure.

"Alright," Naruto stated "I can understand why this is uninfluenced by the seal, but why are you here? I'll assume it has something to do with the seal the hebi-teme put on me"

"You're right, that is why I can speak to you. The reason I wasn't able to do so before was because that Shiki Fuijin seal held me back, along with your other bloodline"

Now Naruto was really shocked.

"Wait a minute, what do mean by _other bloodline_? Are you a bloodline of some kind? And what's my other bloodline?"

"Well," Chaos replied, walking toward Naruto and gesturing with his finger, "to answer your second question, fallow me"

Dumbfounded, Naruto followed the winged demon.

As they reach the pool, Naruto looked down into it at his reflection and gasped. Both his eyes were a dark onyx and had four crimson tomoes in each of them. Only one word entered his head. _'Sharingan'_

With that thought he remembered that he was probably at the mercy of the traitor sannin. Before he could do anything though, Chaos smiled again and spoke.

"Don't worry, for some reason that human left after giving that Uchiha some kind of mark on his neck. Right now both of you are unconscious and in the care of your teammate so you're relatively safe, so we can discuss a few things"

With that Naruto gave a sigh of relief and kind of looked forward to talking with this Chaos. He seemed to be much easier to get along with than the fuzzball.

"Okay, first of all, if I have the Sharingan than why does it look so different than Sasuke's or Kakashi-sensei's? And second, what kind of bloodline are you?"

Chaos smiled that weird yet at the same time, comforting smile and leaned against one of the slabs.

"You'd better get comfy cause this going to be kind of a long story"

Naruto nodded and sat down against the opposite slab.

"Alright," Chaos began, "I am actually not entirely demon, my mother was actually an archangel that fell in love with a demon lord. Now, despite what some religions may tell you, demons and angels aren't sworn enemies, they're just different from each other. Inhabitants of two different realms, hell where corrupt souls go to receive there punishment, and heaven where most souls end up and are eventually reincarnated. In fact, they mostly get along pretty well, though no personal relationships had ever been formed. My mother, however was absolutely infatuated with my father. My father had no real problem with forming a personnel relationship with an angel, and once he got to know her, he developed almost equal feelings for her. I'll spare you the details, but suffice it to say I was born a few years after they met. My birth was a pretty big shocker to everyone. It was the first time anything like that happened. Nobody really had a problem with, it was just, unexpected. I was raised by both my parents, moving between Heaven and Hell, and by the time I was about 1,000 years old I had become extremely powerful thanks to fact that I was trained mostly by Shinigami. This however generated an interesting problem. My parents were both part of extremely powerful families in their respective realms, and by this time they were the heads of their respective 'clans' you could say. I could become the heir to either of them, and I was technically part of both clans. If I became the head of one, I would not only be essentially betraying the other, but I would also be upsetting the balance of power between the two worlds, something no one wanted. So, the leaders of Hell and Heaven, Zarathustra and Kami got together with the lord of Death, Shinigami to try to come up with a compromise. The answer to this problem came from me interestingly enough. Apparently, nobody had ever considered that maybe I _wasn't interested_ in becoming an heir. I approached the three on this and gave them a solution. I had gotten a bit tired of living between the two realms and wanted to settle down somewhere, and Earth seemed pretty appealing. So, Kami, Zarathustra, Shinigami and I came up with a compromise. You humans had just started to become pretty big in the world and we needed someone to monitor them to make sure they didn't inadvertently bring about the apocalypse or something. So, what we agreed on is that I would live on Earth, disguised as a human and make sure you people didn't do anything stupid. I'd get to settle down on Earth and the balance of power between Angels and Demons would stay stable. So with that settled I got my most important stuff together, said goodbye to my folks and went down to Earth to start my new life."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of Training Area 44 aka "The Forest of Death", two members of Team 7 lay unconscious under a tree in the care of the third member.

'_Sasuke-kun, you'll be alright, won't you?'_

From the trees above, three genin looked down at the incapacitated team with malicious intent.

"It's the Uchiha Orochimaru-sama wants dead right?"

"Yes"

"What about the other two?"

"We'll kill them too"

"Nice"

Ok not very much change. Only the two claws back to one…I like 1 rather than 2 for some reason. And spelling. but most changes occur in later chapters. Will update soon as possible. Yes and my usual the title is a song.


End file.
